Butterfly Effect
Butterfly Effect was Ayami Sema's last Prizmmy song before her graduation on March 30,2014. This was used as the final ending for the anime Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Reina Mia Ayami Karin Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara peeji mekureba Choppiri otona ni natta kana? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kami mo itsu no ma ni ka nobiteta ne Mia/AyamiDare ni mo naisho ne mama ni mo himitsu ne Reina/KarinNegaigoto to akogare to yume wo Mia/KarinIppai tsumekonda kono taimu kapuseru Reina/AyamiKossori ume ni ikou yo issho ni Kokoroboso sa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte arigatou tte sakebu nda Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Kizuna fukameta bunka sai toka Kizu darake no undoukai Tetsuya ake no shiken Kekka wa ki ni shinai yarikitta yoku yatta Reina/AyamiNemutai jugyou mo souji touban de sae mo Mia/KarinMou sukoshi yatte itai na nante ne Reina/Karinendoresu mitai de atto iu ma datta kana Mia/AyamiFurikaereba minna itoshikute Kono saki doko ni tsudzuku? Wakaranai mama susumu Ippo fumidaseba hitori hitori ni natte Jibun de kimeta michi ga ikidomari dattara Mata koko ni modotte kureba ii ne kapuseru akeyou Karin/AyamiMachidoushikatta itsumo sotsugyou suru n datte Reina/MiaSore na no ni nande nan darou? Namida ga dechau no? Ureshii no? Kanashii no? Doushite? Okashii yo ne? Kono saki doko ni tsudzuku? Arata na michi yo hirake Doko ni mukatte mo deai ga matte iru n da Kokoroboso sa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte arigatou tte sakebu nda Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru Donna ni hanaretete mo kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo itsu demo |-|Kanji= 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になるよ 出会った日から　ページめくれば ちょっぴり　大人になったかな? あの日も晴れてたね ばっさり切った髪も　いつの間にか伸びてたね 誰にも内緒ね　ママにも秘密ね 願い事と憧れと夢を いっぱい詰め込んだ　このタイムカプセル こっそり埋めに行こうよ　一緒に 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす 力になるよ 絆深めた　文化祭とか 傷だらけの　運動会 徹夜明けの試験 結果は気にしない　やりきった　よくやった 眠たい授業も　掃除当番でさえも もう少しやっていたいな　なんてね エンドレスみたいで　あっという間だったかな 振り返れば　皆(みんな)愛しくて この先どこに続く?わからないまま進む 一歩踏み出せば　ひとりひとりになって 自分で決めた道が　行き止まりだったら またここに戻ってくれば良いね　カプセル開けよう 待ち遠しかった　いつも　卒業するんだって それなのに　なんでなんだろう? 涙が出ちゃうの? 嬉しいの?悲しいの?どおして?おかしいよね? この先どこに続く?新たな道よ　開け どこに向かっても　出会いが待ってるんだ 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になる どんなに離れてても心は　繋がってるよ　いつでも |-|English= If you flap your wings once you can go anywhere Let the wind blow and move your future so it can become power From the day I met you, the pages turned Have I become an adult even just a little bit? That day was also very sunny, All of a sudden your cut hair, had grown suddenly It's a secrecy to everyone, It's even a secret to mom I had been filling all of my wishes, yearnings and dreams into a time capsule Let's go and stealthily bury it into the ground together I conceal all my helplessness and show only my laughter With a big wave of my hand I shout "Thank you" If you flap your wings once you can go anywhere Let the wind blow and move your future so it can become power Our bonds deepened during the school festival when you were wounded from the athletic meet Studying for tests overnight I don't care about the results, I did it so well done! I want to a sleep in class or do cleaning duties a little more It is endless but it goes by in a flash when I look back and see those I love How much further will I go? I'll just go without knowing With every step it will become one If where I decided to go is a dead end I will just come back here and open up the capsule I always looked forward to my graduation but why? will tears flow? Will I be happy? sad? It's so strange! How much further will I go? I will just open up a new path An encounter is waiting for me up ahead I conceal all my helplessness and show only my laughter With a big wave of my hand I shout "Thank you" If you flap your wings once you can go anywhere Let the wind blow and move your future so it can become power No matter how far you are, our hearts will be connected, forever Trivia # Fans were allowed to participate in the making of the music video Category:Prizmmy Lyrics